The present invention relates to an article hanger designed for fastening to the louvers of an automobile's air conditioner for hanging things.
When driving a car, the driver may carry a lot of items in the car. For example, a car driver may use a mobile telephone or prepare a variety of beverage for drinking when driving the car. However, if disorderly put articles inside the car, these articles may fall here and therefore when the car vibrates.